The Punishment
by Tatsu87
Summary: Férfi-férfi felnőtt tartalom! Shepard egy kicsit többet ivott a kelleténél, ezért James Vega a kabinjába kíséri... mik meg nem történnek, ha az ember részeg... A történetet az egyik legjobb barátomnak, Bettynek írtam.


Marcus Shepard nevét szinte mindenki ismeri a galaxisban. Sok életet mentett meg a Saren elleni küzdelemben. Azonban sokan elfelejtik, hogy ő is csak ember, mint mindenki más. Tele kétségekkel, dühvel, bánattal, és sokszor ürességgel. Ezt az ürességet próbálta magából kimosni egy pár erős alkoholtartalmú itallal valahol a Fellegvár egyik bárjában. Érezte, hogy többet ivott a kelleténél, és erős émelygés fogta el. Még mindig nem tudta felfogni, hogyan lehet ennyire rövidlátó a Tanács, hogy csupán a saját seggüket akarják ezúttal is menteni a galaktikus összefogás helyett.

Épp a mosdó felé támolygott, kötéltáncosnak érezve magát a szilárd talajon, mikor összefutott James Vegával, az egyik alatta szolgáló hadnaggyal.

„ Ja…James… te mit keresel itt? *hukk*"

„Ezt inkább én kérdezhetném… főleg ilyen állapotban. Alig állsz a lábadon, rég a Normandián kellene lenned. „

Shepard a falnak támaszkodva leste Vegát, és próbálta értelmezni az elhangzott szavakat. Mikor felfogta, miről is beszél a hadnagy, lassan válaszolt, erősen küzdve az egyre inkább rátörő hányingerrel.

„U…ugyan má'… korán van még ahhoz. Gyere, igyunk még egyet"

„Parancsnok… kérlek. Hagy kísérjelek vissza a hajóra. Totál kiütötted magad" győzködte Marcust. Tudta, hogy mitől bukott ki a parancsnok, és valahol meg is értette amit tett. Ennek ellenére nem akarta, hogy sokan lássák ilyen állapotban a nagy hőst. Főleg nem egy sajtótag.

„Ha... ha neeemmm akarsz velem inni, akko' hagyjá b..békén." mondta szinte érthetetlenül, és elindult a bárpult felé.

„Shepard… Marcus… gyere, majd iszunk tovább a hajón. Van egy üveg jóféle tequilám, még a Földről… megbontjuk azt, és eliszogatunk kettesben, mit szólsz?" blöffölte James, bár félt, hogy az álcája túl átlátszó, de szerencséjére Shepard túlságosan részeg volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön a csapdára. Rögtön mosolyra húzódott a szája, és Vega nyakába csimpaszkodott.

„Te… te vagy az én emberem James…" vigyorgott a képébe, amitől Vega elfintorodott. Marcus úgy bűzlött a piától, mint egy szeszgyár.

A bártól a Normandiáig nagyon hosszúnak tűnt az út Vega számára. Útközben már azon gondolkozott, hogy a vállára kapja Shepardot, és úgy viszi a hajóig. De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy milyen hülyén nézne ki, ha egy sík részeg férfival a vállán rohangálna a Fellegvárban. Így hát elvetette az ötletet.

Nem sokkal később, már a Normandia zsilipkapujánál álltak. Shepard totál kivolt, mostanra kissé lejjebb adott a jókedve, és csak bámult maga elé némán. Miután bejutottak a hajóra, James becibálta a parancsnokot a liftbe.

„Mindjárt ott vagyunk Shepard." mondja James, majd rácsapott az irányító konzolra.

„H-hová megyük?" kérdezte Marcus.

„A kabinodba. Az lesz a legjobb, ha most lefekszel, és kipihened magad."

„De azt… azt mondtad, hogy megisszuk a tequiládat… hát milyen katona vagy te, ha ne…nem tartod a sssszzzzavad?"

„Nem hiszem parancsnok, hogy jó ötlet lenne, ha még többet innál."

„Akko' hagyjá, visszamegyek a bárba… „ kiabált rá Shepard, majd ellökte magát Jamestől. Eközben felértek a kapitányi fedélzetre és kinyílt a liftajtó. Marcus kizuhant rajta, ahogy Vega már nem állt mellette, hogy támogassa. James a fejét fogta, nem értette hogy tudta magát ennyire kiütni a parancsnok. Kilépett a liftből, és odanyújtotta a kezét Shepardnak, hogy felsegítse.

„Te… te nekem ne segítsé…" nyögte Marcus, majd megpróbált felállni. Inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel. Négykézláb szerencsétlenkedett, mikor James megragadta hátulról, és talpra állította. Marcus fordulatból be akart húzni egyet a beosztottjának, azonban James reflexei most jóval túlszárnyalták Shepardét, és elkapta a parancsnok csuklóját. Marcus legnagyobb örömére, ugyanis megint a padlón végezte volna.

„Shepard, ne erősködj, nem foglak visszaengedni a bárba." jelentette ki James, mikor észrevette, hogy Shepard szinte már alszik. Vega még mindig tartotta a csuklójánál fogva, Marcus feje azonban előredőlt, és James széles mellkasához ért. Vegát vegyes érzelmek fogták el a parancsnok közelsége miatt. Tisztelte, sőt, gyerekes rajongással követte Shepardot, és most ez az ember, akire annyira felnéz, eszméletlenül és totál részegen támaszkodik neki. Halvány mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában, majd felkapta Shepardot, és bevitte a kabinjába.

A kapitány kabinja tiszta volt, egyszerű és rendezett. Befelé menet James megcsodálta a sokféle színes halat és egyéb, számára azonosíthatatlan élőlényt, ami a hatalmas akváriumban úszkált. Óvatosan a méretes ágyra fektette Shepardot, majd mellé ült az ágy szélére. Pár percig figyelte, hogy milyen békésen alszik most Marcus, mellkasa egyenletesen járt fel s alá. James felállt, majd levette Marcusról a bakancsot, nem lehetett túl kényelmes abban aludni.

_„Bár amennyire kiütötte magát, valószínűleg úgysem zavarná…" _gondolta James, majd mosolyogva felpillantott a parancsnokra. Ahogy innen figyelte, az ágy előtt térdelve, Shepard lábainál, elkalandoztak a gondolatai. Rögtön el is pirult, és próbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot magától. De az makacs módon megmaradt a fejében, ahogy visszaült az ágyra. Elöntötte a forróság, ahogy fejében lejátszódott a jelenet, amelyben ő és Marcus…

_„Ne is gondolj rá te marha…" _mondogatta magának. Ahogy ott ült, fülig vörös fejjel, elmerülve a gondolataiban, azon tűnődött, miért is nem hagyja ott Shepardot egyedül. Úgyis alszik, nem túl érdekes társaság.

Mikor elindult kifelé, hallotta hogy a parancsnok mozgolódik, felül az ágyon, és csak bámul maga elé. James visszafordulva kérdezte:

„Shepard, minden oké?"

„Urghhh… asszem hányni fogok…"

James odasietett, hogy kisegítse Shepardot a mosdóba, így kímélve meg a padlót az undorító foltoktól. Éppen hogy elérték az illemhelyet, Marcus máris kiadta magából az aznap elfogyasztott étel és ital nagy részét. James jól bírta a látványt, várta, hogy a parancsnoka végezzen. Nem merte egyedül hagyni, még a végén összetöri magát az apró kabinban, amit a legjobb indulattal sem lehetett volna „fürdőszobának" nevezni. A helységben egy WC-kagyló, egy picurka kézmosó, egy még kisebb szemetes és egy zuhanyfülke volt összezsúfolva.

Miután Shepard lábra bírt állni, kiöblítette a száját, előbb vízzel, majd némi szájvízzel, hogy elűzze a rossz szájízét. Jamesre bámult, aki észrevette, hogy a parancsnok tekintete jóval tisztább, mint mikor behozta a kabinba.

_„Biztos kihányta magából az alkohol nagy részét, mielőtt felszívódott volna…" _tűnődött James. De mielőtt folytathatta volna a gondolatmenetét, Shepard hangja félbeszakította:

„Tudod közlegény, a felettesednek hazudni nem tartozik éppen egy katona erényei közé." mondta Marcus komoly, kimért hangján. Acélkék szemei szúrósan méregették Jamest, aki meglepődöttségében szóhoz sem tudott jutni.

„Mit tudsz felhozni mentségül?"

„Hátööö…. szal én… öööö… nem emlékszem, hogy hazudtam volna neked bármikor is Shepard." válaszolta zavartan Vega.

„Látom nem emlékszel… hagy frissítsem fel akkor a memóriádat egy kicsit." mondta egy széles vigyorral kísérve a mondatot, majd közelebb lépett Jameshez, akinek már eddig is melege volt… ezek után szinte levegőt sem kapott, ahogy Shepard ott állt közvetlenül előtte.

„Shepard…én…öööö…" habogta, majd tett egy lépést hátra, de a fal megakadályozta abban, hogy távolabb kerüljön a parancsnoktól.

„Ne Shepardozz itt nekem James. Tequilát ígértél, erre bebasztál az ágyamba, ez ugye még rémlik?" tekintetét végig Vegán tartotta, és utána lépett, hogy ne nőjjön köztük a távolság. Mielőtt James megszólalhatott volna, Marcus folytatta:

„Ígéretszegésért pedig büntetés jár." jelentette ki határozottan Shepard, majd megcsókolta Jamest, aki meglepődöttségében először hátrarántotta a fejét, de aztán nem tiltakozott. Ráér még azzal kicsit később, egyelőre élvezte Shepard közelségét, amire egy ideje már áhítozott, de sosem mert ennek érdekében cselekedni. Mikor ajkaik szétváltak, James kivörösödött arccal állt Shepard előtt. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy a csók közben, ami elég hosszúra nyúlt, belemarkolt Marcus formás hátsójába.

„Én nem... szóval… Shepard, ezt lehet nem kellene…"

„Nem engedtem meg, hogy tiltakozz." jelentette ki Marcus. „Megszegted az ígéreted, és a büntetésedet én fogom kiszabni." szavai lassan hagyták el a száját, közben óvatosan levette a pólóját, ügyelve arra, hogy el ne essen. Egy kicsit még mindig szédült az elfogyasztott alkoholtól.

James végigpillantott Shepard meztelen felsőtestén, majd zavarában elkapta a fejét, és inkább a plafont kezdte bámulni.

„Marcus, nem hiszem, hogy tudatában vagy annak, amit csinálsz…"

„Vedd le a pólód." A parancsnok hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást, és tekintete sem volt épp barátságosnak nevezhető. Ez volt az a Shepard, akire Vega annyira felnézett. Így hát nem volt más választása, teljesítette a parancsot. Ami azért annyira nem esett nehezére, mint amennyire megjátszotta a dolgot.

Shepard alaposan szemügyre vette az előtte álló férfi testét. Vega hatalmas termete és kidolgozott izmai első látásra is figyelemre méltóak voltak, de így közelről még látványosabb volt. James vállát és nyakát beborító tetoválása teljesen láthatóvá vált, amit Shepard meg is csodált.

„Biztosan fájt…" mondta halkan, majd végigsimított James nyakán.

„Hát az igazat megvallva nem volt annyira vészes. Najó, egy kicsit talán fájt." válaszolt James, miközben a parancsnok érintésétől kellemesen kirázta a hideg.

„Pedig azt hittem, úgy szereted, ha igazán fáj." vigyorgott rá Shepard, majd lecsúsztatta a kezét James ágyékára, és keményen rámarkolt a nadrágjában dagadó férfiasságára.

„Ahh… Shepard… Az ilyen fájdalom mindig jól esik…"

„Csak nem élvezed, nagyfiú?" kérdezte Marcus, majd tenyerét James nyakára szorította, és odahúzta egy csók erejéig. Mielőtt mondhatott volna Vega bármit is, Marcus halkan megszólalt, anélkül, hogy túl messzire távolodott volna ajka, James ajkaitól:

„Akkor előbb te csinálod, és én élvezem." Marcus szavai forrónak hatottak a közelsége miatt, de James engedelmeskedett. Kezeivel végigsimította Shepard felsőtestét, minden egyes domborulatot alaposan feltérképezett vele. Mikor a nadrágjához ért, lassan kigombolta, lehúzta a zipzárt, majd boxeren keresztül elkezdte gyengéden simogatni Marcus péniszét.

„Mmmm…" tört fel Shepard torkából egy mély hang. James nem szólt, keze folyamatosan járt. Lassan becsúsztatta jobb kezét Marcus nadrágjába, rámarkolt félig merev hímvesszőjére és finoman simogatni kezdte.

„Vedd le." parancsolt rá Shepard.

James szája mosolyra húzódott, majd letérdelt Marcus elé. Mielőtt levette volna a parancsnokról az alsónadrágot, végignyalt Marcus péniszének hegyén. Ezután vette csak le a boxert róla. Shepard kilépett belőle, ahogy végigcsúszott a lába szárán, majd odébb lökte a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabot. Immár teljesen meztelenül állt James előtt, aki most már megcsodálhatta minden zavaró tényező nélkül a parancsnok férfiasságát. Bár nem mondta ki, de megfordult a fejében, hogy nem csak szóbeszéd az Shepardról, hogy „tökös csávó", hiszen nem kellett szégyenkeznie a mérete miatt.

James a kezébe vette Shepard heréit, melyeket lassan, körkörös mozdulatokkal kényeztetett. A hatás sem váratott sokáig magára, Marcus hímvesszője hamarosan teljes méretében pompázott. Beletúrt James rövidre nyírt hajába, majd ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon megszólalt:

„Lássuk, hogy beszéden kívül mire tudod használni a szád." vigyorgott Shepard.

Vega szótlan maradt. A nadrágjában dagadó hímvesszője egyre jobban kikívánkozott a helyéről. De jelen helyzetben nem tehetett mást, mint hogy teljesítse Shepard parancsát. Magának sem merte teljesen bevallani, de tetszett neki ez a fajta Marcus, aki tud parancsolni, pontosan tudja mit akar, és mindezt rajta vezeti le.

James mindkét hatalmas kezét Shepard formás és izmos hátsójára csúsztatta, majd közelebb húzta magához. Nyelvével végignyalt Marcus péniszén, a tövétől egészen a hegyéig, majd a szájába vette.

„Ahhhh… „ nyögött fel Shepard miközben tenyerével a falnak támaszkodott. Hirtelen megszédült, bár nem tudta, hogy az érzés váltotta ki belőle, mely egész testét megrázta, vagy pedig még mindig az elfogyasztott alkohol volt rá ilyen hatással. Vagy esetleg a kettő együtt.

„Mmm… ezaz…"

James ezt amolyan „dícséretnek" vette, hiszen ha Shepard élvezi, akkor nem csinálhatja olyan rosszul annak ellenére, hogy már rég volt együtt bárkivel is. Eleinte lassú tempót diktálva mozgatta a fejét, ami később egyre gyorsabb iramot vett fel. Marcus apró nyögések közt utasította EDI-t, hogy zárja le a kabinját, és az este folyamán senki ne zavarja, mert szeretné „kipihenni" magát. Érezte, hogy egyre közelebb jár ahhoz, hogy elélvezzen, ezért keményen belemarkolt Vega hajába, és hátrahúzta a férfi fejét. James levegő után kapott, ahogy minden akadályozó „tényező" eltűnt a szájából, és értetlenül nézett fel Shepardra.

„Most miért…?" kérdezte bambán.

„Nem adtam engedélyt beszélni, kérdezősködni pedig végképp nem." válaszolt szigorúan Shepard. „Állj fel."

James felállt, és végigmérte a parancsnokot. Most, hogy testén verejtékcseppek gyöngyöztek, még kívánatosabbnak találta Shepardot. Ekkor vette észre, hogy milyen fájdalom tombol az ágyékában, hiszen hímvesszőjének egyre szűkösebb volt a hely a nadrágjában. Az apró fintor, ami James arcán suhant át, nem kerülhette el Marcus figyelmét. Szája ismét széles vigyorra húzódott. Nem tehetett róla, kivételesen élvezte, hogy úgy táncolnak, ahogy ő fütyül.

„Olyan ez, mint a tetoválás James…" jelentette ki Marcus, majd tenyerével végigsimított James mellkasán. Végig a katona szemébe nézett, melyben ott lángolt a vágy olthatatlan tüze.

„Hogy… mi?" kérdezett vissza Vega olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki nem érti a kérdést.

„A szex… és ez az egész amit most művelünk. Pontosan olyan, mint a tetoválás. Fájdalmat okoz neked egy másik ember, de mégis élvezed. Újra és újra érezni akarod, ahogyan beléd hatolnak, vagy te hatolsz másokba… hasonlóan a tetoválógép tűjéhez, mely újra és újra a bőrödet tépi. Sosem elég belőle, nemigaz?" Marcus a mondandója végét már-már suttogta, egyre közelebb hajolva James füléhez. Érezte a parancsnok forró lehelletét a nyakán, kemény hímvesszője az ágyékához ért. Vega a hallottak után még jobban beindult. Egyszerűen képtelen volt tovább tartani magát. Egy gyors mozdulattal helyet cserélt Sheparddal, immár a parancsnok állt a falnak háttal. James lefogta a csuklójánál fogva Marcust, egyik térdét a lábai közé vetette. Mélyen a parancsnoka szemébe nézett.

„Na végre, azt hittem már sosem tör elő belőled az állat…" vigyorgott Marcus. „Feltételeztem rólad, hogy hamarabb el fogod érni a tűrőképességed határát."

James lazított a szorításon, amivel Shepard csuklóját fogta. Marcus pedig kapott az alkalmon, és kiszabadította a két kezét. Ennek ellenére Vega figyelmen kívül hagyta azt, amit Marcus mondott, főleg miután a parancsnok elkezdte róla „lehámozni" a nadrágot. Ezt a percet már nagyon várta, figyelembe véve, hogy egyre kényelmetlenebb volt számára. Kibújt a nadrágjából és az alsótól is gyorsan megszabadult.„Ejha, méretes darab." ismerte el Shepard. „Nem tudom, hogy megfelelek-e neked 'méretügyileg', ha érted mire gondolok."

„Azt hittem te is úgy szereted ha fáj…" jelentette ki James, miközben ajkuk majdnem összeért. Ekkor James újra fogást alált a parancsnok kezein, ismét „rabságba" ejtve felettesét. Shepard előrébb dőlt, amennyire lefogott karjai engedték, hogy megcsókolja Jamest, de az elhajolt előle.

„Azt hiszem parancsnok, hogy mostantól én irányítok. Nem vagy beszámítható állapotban, hogy 'kormányozz'. Úgy gondolom, sokat ihattál… „

Egy laza mozdulattal megnyomta a Shepard csípője mellett lévő gombot, és kellemesen hideg víz zúdult rájuk a beépített zuhanyrózsából. Mindketten azonnal libabőrösök lettek a víz hűvösétől.

„Fordulj meg Shepard."

„És ha nem, mi lesz nagyfiú? Elfenekelsz?"

James nem szólt. Elengedte Shepard kezeit, majd leguggolt és a nadrágja zsebében kezdett matatni. Hamar megtalálta amit keresett. Egy óvszert tartott a fogai között a csomagolás sarkánál fogva. Továbbra is szótlan maradt, odalépett Marcus elé. Hirtelen megkapta a parancsnok combjait, és felemelte a férfit. Shepard hátát a hideg csempe támasztotta, a súly többi részét James tartotta. Dagadó izmainak látványa teljesen lenyűgözték Shepardot. Fejét előre hajtotta, hogy fogaival ki tudja venni Vega szájából az apró kelléket. Kezébe vette az óvszert, majd kinyitotta.

„Azt hiszem, ez a feladat most rám vár."

„Ha nem szeretnél a hideg padlón landolni a csupasz picsáddal, akkor igen…" vigyorgott James. Marcus viszonozta. Fejét Jameshez hajtotta, hogy homlokuk összeérjen, majd lenézett annak hímvesszőjére. Ráhúzta az óvszert és megcsókolta a katonát. Karjait James vastag nyaka köré fonta, kicsit levéve a saját testének súlyából, amit James karjai tartottak.

„Ha már nem akartál megfordulni… most kénytelen leszel eltekinteni az előjátéktól, hiszen mindkét kezem foglalt." James nagy, barna szemeiben most némi kétség tükröződött, hogy vajon nem tesz-e kárt így Marcusban.

„Túl fogom élni. Csak csináld már." mondta sóvárogva Shepard. James bólintott, majd kissé megemelve Shepardod, férfiasságát annak ánuszához tette. Ahogy behatolt, Marcus összeszorította a fogát, de még így is kicsúszott egy apró szisszenés a száján. Vega megtartotta ebben a magasságban a parancsnokot, hogy hozzászokjon az érzéshez. Mikor úgy érezte, hogy Shepard kellőképp ellazult, lejjebb engedte, így tovább hatolt belé péniszével.

„Ahhh…" nyögte fel Shepard, hangjából ítélve azonban ez már a fájdalommal kevert élvezeté volt. „Gyerünk, adj még többet…" mondta halkan. Vegának nem kellett persze írásos parancsba adni, amit Marcus mondott, így még lentebb engedte a karjait.

„Shepard… mmm… már majdnem teljesen bent van…"

„Akkor mire vársz? Rajta…" szavai olyan halkan csengtek, akár a testükön legördülő vízcseppek. Ennek ellenére szavai mégis tele voltak vággyal.

Amint magában érezte Jamest teljes hosszában, próbált annyira ellazulni, amennyire tőle telt. Ettől függetlenül még így is azt érezte, hogy teljesen „tele van", Vegának nem csak az edzhető testrészei voltak nagyok, és vastagok…

„Ahhh… James… „ nyöszörögte Shepard, majd megcsókolta partnerét. James eközben lassan elkezdte mozgatni csípőjét, túl nagy volt a vágy, hogy tovább várjon arra, hogy Marcus teljesen felkészülhessen rá. Marcus egyik kezét a saját hímvesszőjére csúsztatta, majd elkezdte simogatni.

„Ne… ah… ne tedd… „ suttogta James. „Kell a… mmm… segítséged, hogy… hogy tartsd magad." Habár Vega szavai őszintén csengtek, mégsem mondott igazat. Nem okozott gondot számára, hogy tartsa a parancsnok teljes súlyát, azonban azt akarta, ha csak az ő hatására élvez el. Marcus nem sejtette, hogy James csak füllentett az imént, ezért visszatette karjait a férfi nyaka köré.

A víz, mely túlhevült testüket hűtötte, még jobban párássá tette a levegőt körülöttük. Zihálva vették a levegőt, teljesen megrészegültek egymás közelségétől és illatától. Ahogy James gyorsított a tempón, Shepard belekarmolt James izmos hátába. Apró vércsík folyt végig a férfi hátán, és vált semmivé a lefolyóban a vízzel együtt.

„Ezaz, mindjárt … ahhh…" préselte ki magából Shepard, ahogy egyre közelebb érezte a gyönyört. Hosszan és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta partnerét, vastag ajkai mintha magukhoz szippantották volna a sajátját, hogy örökre fogságban tartsa azokat. Az élvezet úgy söpört végig hamarosan Marcuson, mint a Normandia főlövege egy ellenséges osztagon. Alattomosan kúszott végig gerincén, majd szinte önkívületi állapotba kergetve vetette hátra fejét, hogy egy mélyről jövő hang kíséretében elélvezzen. A péniszéből előtörő ondót lassan tüntette el a két férfi mellkasáról a rájuk folyó víz.

„Én is… mmm… nemsokára…." nyögte James, majd gyorsított a tempóján, és egy pár erős lökéssel még jobban a falhoz szorította Shepardot, ahogy ő is elélvezett. Nem mert kiabálni, nehogy bárki is meghallja, ezért inkább beleharapott Marcus vállába. A parancsnok megborzongott a váratlan, de mégis kellemes fájdalomtól, átkarolta James fejét, beletúrt hajába és magához szorította. Így álltak percekig a rájuk omló víz alatt, zihálva és levegő után kapkodva. Shepard kezei közé fogta James arcát, majd csókot nyomott a homlokára.

„Azt hiszem… huhh… mostmár letehetsz… „ mondta halkan Shepard. Vega bólintott, majd eleget tett a kérésnek. Ott álltak egymással szemben fáradtan, egymás tekintetét fürkészve.

„Shepard… tartozom egy vallomással."

„Ajajj… na ki vele."

„Amikor azt mondtam, hogy segítség kell ahhoz, hogy tartsalak. Hazudtam. Kérnék hasonló büntetést, mint amin átestünk az előbb." mondta James egy széles mosoly kíséretében.

„Vagy úúúgy. Rendben van katona, ezt még később lerendezzük" jelentette ki Marcus. Szemében az öröm fénye csillant, gondolatai pedig már a következő 'büntetésen' jártak.

„De előbb szükségem lesz egy kis pihenésre. Elég hosszú napom volt, ezt meg kell értened."

„Hát persze parancsnok." mondta James, majd szorosan magához ölelte Shepard vizes testét, és lágyan megcsókolta.


End file.
